


A Sinner‘s New Path

by Katschusa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katschusa/pseuds/Katschusa
Summary: When Priest Vegeta was called to the High Priest, he knew that his time had come. The years of studying their Saiyan inscription have prepared him for this: To finally become the new High Priest in charge. But before the Spirit of Oozaru would pick his wives to father his own tribe, he must fulfill the trial to save a sinner‘s soul. And this world was full of them. Just as he was about to burst out from all the sins he witnessed, not knowing where to start, the perfect subject just fell into his arms.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Holy Rites//Horny Nites





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear wonderful friends! 
> 
> I am back with a new fic and this time I joined a wonderful group to work on a Prompt Event with the topic „Priest Vegeta“ and we proudly present to you
> 
> Holy Rites & Horny Nights
> 
> Where we will post Priest Vegeta inspired fics starting today until 12/25!
> 
> And next to me these awesome authors also have some mind blowing fics to post:
> 
> @Lady_Red  
> @
> 
> The first chapter will be a prologue with a lot of information considering the Saiyan religion. It is additional and you can either read it or skip it! That said: the Prologue is also a little dry but the story lightens up heavily with the first chapter!
> 
> That‘s why I will be posting 2 chapters at once: The Prologue and the first ‚real‘ chapter. 
> 
> This is unbetad and written unter a liiiittle pressure because my time management sucks! So if you notice anything that‘s off, just tell me and I will try my best to change it! 
> 
> Greetings!

The morning started as it always did. Sitting in complete darkness 3 hours before sunrise was mandatory. Bare feet and not being allowed to neither say a word nor change his garments. The meditation was followed by a specific number of his surahs, which was determined for each day individually. And the last months had left him repeating them for almost a countless amount of times. But that how it must have been. Keeping the structure, living the routine.

And those were what lead his everyday life. Structures and Rules might felt restricting to others. They meant no time to stray, indulging in mundane interests. But they also kept him from making wrong decisions, causing his afterlife to end before it even started. 

Even his life was not a coincidence. As eldest son of the High Priest of the Northern Tribe, he was destined to ascend to High Priest himself, move on to unknown realms to build his own tribe and expanding the Saiyan community. 

But the Great Oozaru decided otherwise. 

By now he was way older then expected to leave his father‘s tribe, almost 30 solar circles counted his life. He saw disciples leave, new to be born, elders to die. Even his younger brother had made his way out into the world already a few years ago. But Vegeta was still here. 

The people expected great from him, the first born of their leading High Priest Vegeta the Third. He was meant to revolutionize their whole culture, to bestow their Saviour‘s newest words on him. To lesson the new ways to their disciples to spread the word. 

Every day he studied, waiting for the elders to illuminate him to move further. But the Spirit Oozaru‘s was not showing.

Their tribe was split. Members believed that he was meant to reach for a higher cause, that his studies needed to take longer, to absorb every, even the tiniest word to completely internalize the old ways before a new had to come. Others were certain that this was an omen for their culture to fall apart after aeons of generations. He was the hope for their whole nation.

His mind stirred around when he started reciting his sutrahs. He already knew he had to do some extra to compensate for the lack of concentration. That‘s how it always had been for the last months. The thoughts and prayers of his people did not let him go. Not even a silent second could be called his own. 

It couldn‘t be helped. He needed to go on with his studies. To make sure to be prepared for the day Oozaru would come to enlighten him. 

Just when he was about to start his additional sequences, his chamber door opened slowly with a squeaking noise, selling the intruder out.

"Whatever mischief thought that disturbing their Priest‘s surahs in the morning would not give him the grimmest of punishments, might think twice before I unleash my wrath upon him." Vegeta‘s raspy voice vibrated through his chamber, echoes reflected by the cold cobblestone walls.

"Priest Vegeta, it is me." A bald man peeked through the door, his face gracing a horseshoe moustache, a broad figure, almost to big to fit through the wooden door.

Vegeta‘s eyebrow twitched, it was hard to keep his calm, returning to his surahs, but he maintained his discipline, answering with a quiet voice. "And what makes you think that a priestly servant had any more rights than any other disciple to enter my chamber unsolicited, Nappa?"

"Forgive me, Sire, the High Council demands for your attendance." 

Vegeta perked up. It was unusual for the Council to ever demand a Priest to their chambers. 

"Any why is that so?"

"I am sorry for my position is not meant to know matters of the High Council. But as far as I know it might be referring to your coronation to High Priest."

Vegeta looked up in suspicion. His additional surahs might have finally helped him to end this miserable state of uncertainty this day. 

"Deliver the message that I will attend their circle as fast as Oozaru allows me to be."

"Yes, sire."

________

  
  


The hallway felt way longer than it normally would. The noises of their steps on the cold stone floor buzzed in his head. Of all the places their fortress featured, this tunnel was his least favorite. Dark, only a few dim lights showing the way to follow.

Whatever the High Council had in mind for him, could either mean his rise or his fall. He was certain of his knowledge, his discipline and his ability to lead their people to a new era. But it all didn‘t matter as for this decision was made by the council. And all the knowledge of the world would not help him to know beforehand how they decided to proceed.

Nappa, who was walking behind Vegeta, increased his pace, to reach the gate before his Priest. He could not let it happen that someone superior to him would be bothered with opening it by himself. Vegeta would not mind to do the work on his own. He was used to it from the days Nappa was not covering is back all the time. But he would also not question the order of things. He was still not in the position to do so. 

The door opened with a loud crack, making it impossible to not pull instant attention. They already waited for him and their decisions was just moments away to determine his path.

"Vegeta, come closer." The dark raspy voice he knew all so well filled the hall when he moved forward to meet the council‘s gaze. 

The Apostles, their positions forming a semicircle, stood around the first Revelation, a marble tablet containing the words of the first High Priest received by the Spirit of Oozaru. The foundation of their beliefs, causing their tribe to split from their brothers, the Tuffles. And at the head of their circle, a glistening light illuminated the hall: The High Priest himself, his father, Vegeta the 3rd.

Vegeta‘s eyes met his father‘s piercing gaze, gleaming bright blue and his hair flowing like a golden flame in the night‘s breeze. Everyone who met him, no matter if they followed Oozaru‘s words or not, would know that he was a powerful man. He achieved the state of High Saiyan so many years ago, Vegeta didn‘t even remember how his father looked before that.

"I am glad you came." 

Vegeta bowed down as it was manner in their tribe, laying his right palm on the back of his left hand that his fingers formed a V at their tips. "As you demanded, my High Priest."

The twelve council members, containing mostly men, surrounded the King, making a gesture so Vegeta straightened up again. And all eyes were on him. Vegeta might knew their names but had never seen their faces, as they were covered in long hooded robes. 

"So, what is your concern, my High Council?"

"My Son, as you know we‘re worried that Oozaru still hasn't shown himself to illuminate you."

"And as we've counted your Moon Circles, we realised your thirtieth Solar Circle is about to be completed in less than twenty circles."

"Which is way above the average of young disciples and Priests to move out spreading the word of Oozaru."

Vegeta clenched his teeth. He knew that something had been wrong. Far too long he had been waiting for his salvation. But now even the High Council didn‘t want to put up with his state anymore.

"Whatever measure you have in mind for me, I will endure it. I will prove that I am worth of your faith."

"We thought so, my boy."

The Apostles looked up to the High Priest, waiting for him to give them a sign to go on. The High Priest nodded in approval, sitting back on his throne before the Apostels announced which assignment Vegeta had to meet. 

"We, the twelve Apostles, chosen by the Spirit of the Great Oozaru, acknowledged by the High Priest Vegeta the 3rd, father of the rising Priest Vegeta the 4th, declare therefore that he must pass an examination we will lay upon him."

Vegeta was on edge. He was ready to finally prove that he was more than worth for any task they‘d give to him.

"Priest Vegeta, as to show your worth to acquire the state of High Saiyan, must find a sinful subject and show them the righteous way of Oozaru."

And without a word, Vegeta bowed accordingly, tuned on his heels and left to prepare for his mission. He would not waste any more minute, if he could end his misery so soon.

________

  
  


Vegeta waited patiently in his chamber repeating some surahs, when Nappa entered with a Saiyan Priest’s official robe. To get robed before a Priest would leave for external activities was crucial for every tribe‘s representatives must show their best self to keep their good reputation. Knowing the drill, besides that he never really left the fortress, Vegeta undressed completely and placed himself in the middle of the room. He normally skipped the anointment part as it was not necessary when you did not leave for the outside world. He also really hated being touched by any other person but himself. His physical constitution meant a lot of work and discipline and he despised that someone would lay a hand on him and mess with his body howsoever. 

But leaving for an official mission demanded a proper cleansing beforehand. On the one hand it was meant to protect him from outside influences that could spoil his mind, on the other hand it shall serve as a barrier to keep his knowledge away from the unworthy.

But he still hated it. No matter how much it was meant for his own good, he had work to not twitch with every touch his subordinate did to anoint him. He squinted his eyes, praying that his torture would come to an end quickly. And when Nappa moved on to his feet, he knew that he was over the worst.

To proceed, Nappa handed Vegeta his undergarments. He insisted of putting them on himself, for the rest he accepted Nappa‘s assistance.

The next layer of his official robe was a form fitting, full body spandex suit, long sleeves, legs and ending in a tight turtleneck. The black material was, though it was a spandex, stiff and unruly, constantly exerting pressure on the wearer‘s body. 

But he ached for moving further, to get rid of this suit, showing that he was nothing more than a mere Saiyan that could barely control Oozaru‘s Rage at full moon, while he was the only one who could completely control it. He deserved that royal blue more than anyone else in this tribe.

Soon, Vegeta. Soon your appearance will also show your clarity of mind you‘ve worked so hard on the last decades.

On top of the suit, Nappa strapped a silken black vest on Vegeta‘s chest. It was parted in the middle by a white line, the tribe‘s emblem embroidered in red onto the left chest and on the back were three buckles that kept the vest secure in place. Additionally the vest was adorned with long pieces of fabric hanging from the front ends, making it necessary to Vegeta draping his tail around his wait to keep everything neatly affixed. Nappa ran his hand over Vegeta‘s chest so the fabric would not wrinkle, then popping up the parts of the shoulders that were slightly sticking out from his figure inspired by the pauldrons their elders wore back in the days.

His ankles and wrists were covered in weighted cuffs, trying to keep him down to earth, though it‘s heaviness had not been bothering him at all for years now. 

Everything was stiff and tight. Making the wearer most uncomfortable, remembering them to be grateful of their life. A human‘s body was just a loan, a temple gifted by Oozaru and one must be grateful, never forget to treat it with humble respect. And he did. Nothing was as holy to him as his body. 

"The people, me too, believe in you, my Priest."

Vegeta looked up to his subordinate, giving him an approving grunt and nod, before they both bowed.

"May the Spirit Oozaru‘s enlighten your ways and gift you with his power."

He didn‘t know that Nappa was as articulate as today. Something was different. And he would not just stand there to find out, but finally move on and put everything out of this uncertainty.

"You too, Nappa."

And without a second glance, nor any words of farewell, Vegeta started his journey to show a sinner the right path.


	2. The Encounter

The city was full of people. He almost forgot that so many people existed outside their temples since his studies didn‘t allow to take a day off outside the fortress. And they were loud. Since Saiyans were teached to behave devoutly and respectful, Vegeta was almost taken aback to see their open exhibition of naked skin, vices and profanity.

But as repellent the people‘s behavior was, as positive he was to find the perfect subject to rescue from the nether.

Vegeta‘s knowledge of human nature was not half bad, since his studies also included human society and behavioral norms. And some people just didn‘t want to be saved, he could almost reek it, so there was no use in putting effort into that. Only Oozaru himself could judge them on their final way to the afterlife.

But besides Vegeta‘s gut instinct, he had no clue how to decide on a suitable subject. By Oozaru, he didn‘t even know where to start at all! Wandering around the city aimlessly was not helping his case at any rate.

Vegeta reached out for the inner pocket of his vest, pulling out a large folded piece of paper, unfolding it carefully. Their book chamber also held a lot of geographical informations and especially for this even he brought a map for better orientation. West City was a city with the highest population after all. 

He came to a halt on the sidestep, studying the map thoroughly, when he was ungently shoved to the side.

"Fuck off, grandpa, never heard of Capsule Maps?" A boy shouted to him, while he and two other boys were driving their skateboards along the road. His comrades joined his mocking, laughing devilishly.

"G- Grandpa?? You little brats! Just wait for Judgement Day to come, disrespectful scalawags!" He yelled after them, but they were far gone already, so they couldn‘t hear his rant anymore.

"Tch. They‘ve got some nerves." He started to look through the map thoroughly, trying to find his position and examine his surroundings to find places where he might find a poor sinner's soul wandering. 

"May I help you, my boy?"

Vegeta looked up in surprise to find a blond haired women with a fond smile looking at him.

"I- uhm.. Thank you. Would you might know where I find the nearest earthling‘s temple? Or maybe a graveyard?"

"Ohh, you‘re a Saiyan Priest! So excited to meet you! We rarely see Saiyans around here! You came here for interreligious cooperation or anything?"

"Something like that. I hope to find some support from the local priests at a task of mine."

"That sounds important! Here, let me draw in the route…"

"Too friendly but these maps are too old to be sketched on…"

"No worries, honey!"

The friendly women pulled out a futuristic looking white pen with a glass tip out of her pocket.

"It‘s holographic ink. You can write on every surface and the overlay will hover over it, until you erase it. I‘ll show you how it works."

She drew a few smiley faces on the paper, only to click on a button on the side to use the same pen to erase a bit of it. And with another button she erased the complete holograph.

"This device is really intriguing. But I‘m afraid, I can‘t afford it."

"Oh, no Sweetie, You can keep that one. We have a bunch of these at home."

Surprised by the warmth of the woman‘s smile and her generous offering, Vegeta started to believe that this world was not completely lost after all.

"I..I can‘t.."

"Sure you can!"

She drew in the route to the nearest religious places and added a little dot at their position. "This dot will move around as you do, so you won‘t get lost."

"Thank you very much." He hadn‘t felt like that in a while, so he had almost forgotten how this felt but he was really grateful to have met such a helpful person. "I am sorry but might I ask for your name? I want to thank Oozaru to have met a person who helped me with my mission."

"Oh aren't you a Sweetheart? My name is Panchy. I really hope you find what you‘re looking for!"

"With your great help I surely will." 

He bowed to bid farewell while she waved in a light, carefree manner.

The first time in West was a wild ride, Vegeta thought. Being called grandpa and boy in less than 10 minutes was giving him ambiguous feelings. But with the help of that Lady, Panchy, he was relieved of a giant burden that was between him and his goal.

________

  
  


Though the locals of the temples were open and willing to help, Vegeta‘s search was still fruitless. The Pastor was an elderly man, the signs of time clearly showing on his face and body, a long white beard gracing his face while his head didn‘t had any hair left. Since he was not strong walker anymore, he called for his monk to escort him to the nearest graveyard. The monk was a small man, his head shaved completely, six little scars on his forehead. 

"May I ask what you expect to find on a graveyard, Priest Vegeta?"

"Well, the Saiyan interpretation of a sinner is more loose than to most other religions. We don‘t only see people committing sins as a sinner but also lost souls, like when they get lost in extreme emotions, not being able to get out of their misery. On a graveyard, people experience a whole variety of emotions. They mourn, they rage, they even regret. Part of being a Priest is to support lost souls on their way out."

"Wow, that sounds a little harsh to call these people a sinner, don‘t you think?"

"It might sound so, Monk Krillin. But one of the virtues of a Saiyan is his discipline. People can lose it but they can also regain it. Overcoming a sin also means they‘re no sinners anymore."

"Oh, okay, this sounds way less intimidating!"

"Also maybe there are some murderers on the graveyard indulging in their victim‘s death."

"I- … What?"

"Nevermind."

The rest of the way they walked in awkward silence next to each other. Vegeta was glad, when they finally arrived the graveyard.

“Thank you, Monk.“

“No problem buddy! If you need anything else, don‘t hesitate to pay us a visit!“ 

Krillin tapped Vegeta‘s shoulder amicably, before they both went on their separate ways again. 

Vegeta started walking around, checking on the tombstones. Every once in a while you would find a saiyan name on it of someone who left a tribe to live among humans. It did not happen regularly but it still happened every once in a while. He hoped that the spirits of his ancestors would give him strength for his trial. 

The graveyard was enormous. There had to be some lost saiyan soul in one of the graves. It must be. 

When he went around a corner, he saw a small chapel between high trees, easy to overlook if you did not look closely. When he looked up to the chapel‘s tower reaching up in the sky, he took a deep breath. He loved the silence on graveyards. It would always give him time and space to meditate.

Just as he tried to open his mind to let Oozaru lead him, he heard voices coming from behind the chapel.

„Come on, we know you‘ve got the stuff!“

„Yeah, babe, don‘t leave us hanging!“

„Would you have the courtesy to finally fuck off? Like I said, I don‘t have anything you would want.“

„Oh? You‘re sure you don‘t? I see something I would clearly want from you, beauty“

Vegeta needed to act, the girl was clearly in danger and he would not let anything happen to her while he was here. 

„Get your hands off of me, you filthy scum!“ The girl yelled, followed by some muffled screams as one of the guys suddenly cried out.

„OUCH! You little bitch, you‘re dead meat!“

Just as Vegeta ran around the corner, the girl ran towards him, falling right into his arms. Shocked by the sudden intruder, the girl snapped her eyes open, apparently thinking another accomplice was just waiting for her.

„A- … Priest?“ Her initial fright was gone instantly, throwing her arms around his neck, her teal locks falling gently before Vegeta‘s eyes. She clutched herself at him so closely, he could clearly feel her heart beating. Maybe it was also his, everything was melting into one with her being so close.

Suddenly she turned around, one arm still around his neck and began to yell. „Now you‘re FUCKED you little shitheads!“

The two men looked at him, laughing. He barely had the height of that girl and, well, was a priest.

„Oh, never met a Saiyan before, have you? This will be fun! Go, get them, Rex!“ She pointed at the two men, trying to order the priest around.

„My name is Vegeta. And I am not your dog.“

„What does it matter? These guys tried to harm me, my innocent soul, almost laying hands on me before you, my saviour, came to rescue me!“

He looked at her in surprise. He knew she was just mocking him but this fit way too perfectly to be a coincidence. This was clearly a sign. Maybe she was sent by Oozaru himself to accomplish his mission. 

„Oooh, we‘re already shaking in fear!“ The blonde man flipped a butterfly knife, ready to attack their opposition.

„Guys, we can totally resolve this incident peacefully and-“

Just as Vegeta tried to negotiate, one of the men zoomed forward, trying to stab him with his knife but he parried with grabbing his attaker‘s wrist, kicking his left knee, making him unable to move as he went down on his knees.

„What- Holy SHIT! Let go! Dark! Come and fuck this fucker up!“

„I- uh! Yes! Of course blue!“ The chubby man pulled out his handgun, loading it and shooting five, six times right at Vegeta‘s face.

When the gun smoke disappeared, the man looked at Vegeta in shock. He had caught every single one of the bullets with his bare hand. Both of the men stared in disbelief, sinking to the ground to show their complete capitulation. When they started to beg for their dear life, Vegeta let go of the one man‘s wrist and they ran away in dishonor they brought upon themselves.

„Yeah, keep running you assholes!“

„Don‘t overdo it, woman.“

She flinched, finally realising that a man of god was listening to her swearing all the time. „I‘m sorry, father!

„No, it‘s either ‚my Priest‘ but since you‘re no Saiyan, you can call me Vegeta.“

„My Priest, huh? That‘s pretty hot.“

Vegeta clenched his teeth, not knowing how to react to such a vulgar comment.

„Anyways, how about we grab something to eat?“

And without being able to answer, she already grabbed his hand and made their way out of the graveyard.

________

  
  


The woman took him to an establishment that she called a diner where she drank a dark bitter beverage. She offered him a sip but he politely denied, concentrate on his ‚pancakes and bacon‘ dish she recommended.

„So… uhm. What do you do for a living? I mean, these guys looked pretty dangerous to me.“

„Okay, I KNOW what this looked like, but, like, believe me! This incident TOTALLY has nothing to do anything with that!“

„Whatever you say..err..“

„Bulma!“

„...woman.“

She took a big bite from her giant piece of strawberry cheesecake, being visibly delighted by its taste.

„And you?“ She looked at him, her eyes gleaming with high expectations. 

„Well, I am, as you can see, a priest.“

„Oh silly, that‘s not what I meant! How come a Saiyan priest visits us humans in West? I thought you never leave your tribes if you don‘t have to.“

„Exactly.“ Vegeta cut through the soft layers of pancakes which were topped with butter, bacon and drizzles with some syrup, and dared to take a bite. He perked up, shocked by the intense taste of sweet and savory complementing each other, building the perfect symbiosis.

„Good, isn’t it?“ The woman smiled fondly, probably happy that her spent money was at least not completely a waste.

„I-...“ Vegeta cleared his throat, he was still not sure if something that good didn‘t have to be a sin he just committed. „It is palatable.“

A slight giggle left the woman‘s chest. He was apparently not that good at hiding his feelings.

„So?“

„Ah, yes. I‘m on a mission to prove my worth to receive Oozaru‘s words to build a new era of Saiyans.“

„Oh. Weird, I never saw any other Saiyan doing a trial like that before. Is that a new thing?“

„Yeah… To be honest I‘m the only one who had to do this yet. Normally Saiyans will get illuminated by Oozaru but somehow it takes way longer than anticipated.“

The woman looked at him for a moment,not daring to say a word but then broke the silence herself.

„Wow, you‘re pretty straightforward, aren‘t you?“

„Why wouldn‘t I? There‘s nothing to hide. Lying is nothing we Saiyans find desirable. So we just don‘t do it.“

„Huh, one of the last honest men in this world.“ She picked up a strawberry of her cake, devouring it with pleasure. „And what is your trial exactly?“

„Well, I must find a lost soul and help them to find their right way.“

„How exactly? Like proselytizing someone?“

„No, more like help them work through their inner conflicts and resolve them.“

„Wow! That sounds amazing! I probably have some unresolved issues to get rid of! So, after helping me, I‘d be glad to help you with your mission, my Priest!“

She bowed down to him, as if she was subordinating herself to him, which made Vegeta really uncomfortable, since that‘s not the kind of dynamic a Person should have to their spiritual leader. 

„Would you.. please not? And could you finally call me Vegeta? This feels highly inappropriate!“

„Aww! You‘re so mean! Just let me have a little fun here!“

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving her an evil glare.

„Okay, okay. No more playing around. Understood.“

Another strawberry was finding its way to her mouth. 

„Ah! And don‘t worry. It‘s just taking longer because you‘re pretty special. I can feel it. You‘re just meant for a higher cause, believe me.“

Vegeta tried to not let her words overcome him but he felt the heat rising up in his cheeks.

They shared the rest of their food in quiet, though it was not uncomfortable at all. It felt like coming home and meeting an old friend. Not as if Vegeta knew how that felt. But if, it must‘ve been something like this. 

________

  
  


„You‘re leaving me already? What if those bad guys come back and try to hurt me again!“ The woman made a sad face, pouting for her life.

„Don‘t you worry. I will come back tomorrow.“

Suddenly, she started giggling. „That was a joke, dummy. I‘m a big girl okay? I can handle evildoers!“

„Oh, can you? And what‘s with yourself?“ 

He threw a challenging smirk at her, when she came closer to him,so near he could feel her breath on his face.

„Well, that‘s what my spiritual leader is for, isn‘t he?“ She winked at him to underline her statement even more.

Vegeta swallowed a dry lump. This woman was a piece of work and he couldn‘t wait to finally work on her salvation.

„So, where do I find you?“ He asked to change the topic.

„What about we meet at the chapel? Maybe this could be our… secret hideout.“ She laid her arms around his neck, coming even closer.

„A secret hideout? Is being seen with a Saiyan Priest hurting your reputation or anything?“

She moved back again, putting her right index finger at her cheek, thinking about what he said.

„No, I just think it might be better for YOUR reputation to not be seen with me.“

He must admit that a man of belief being seen with a girl like her, considering her obscenely short clothing. But he was here on a mission. And backing off because of some superficial reasons was not an option.

„It doesn‘t matter to me. But if you feel safer that way, I‘ll meet you at the chapel.“

She watched him for a moment in confusion until her features relaxed and she smiled at him. 

„You‘re cute. Actually too bad you‘re a priest. I‘d take you with me immediately.“

„Maybe in another life, we‘ll meet again differently.“

„Haha, yeah maybe. Some say alternate universes exist. Then, see you tomorrow, my Priest.“ 

She bowed at it was Saiyan manner and he realised that she knew awfully lot of Saiyan culture even though she said she hadn‘t met many Saiyans in her life. But maybe she was also just keeping that a secret, as he was certain that she keeped way more of him.

They disappeared in the darkness and none of them would know, that they turned around another time without the other one noticing. 


End file.
